Kanzō Hausa
'Kanzō Hausa '(鑑三ハウサ, Kanzō Hausa) is a member and current head of Konohagakure's Hausa Clan. He is also a member of Team Saran. Background Kanzō Hausa is a bold, bright, and brawny shinobi hailing from the Hausa Clan, a clan where brawns go hand and hand. Kanzō was born into a family of strength, he could not show any weakness to anything that was brought to him. He had to prove that he was a valuable member of his clan and show what he could do. After his intense training in his clan, Kanzō was eligiable to go out of his sparring ways to go into the village and show off. While punching some hard stones and bricks to demonstrate his strength at the young age, he met Aykane Hyūga, a nice and shy girl. Both Kanzō and Aykane became good friends and would alwas buy sweets and candies for each other and play with other kids in the village. One day Kanzō saw a boy who didn't get picked to be in a group of kids playing. Kanzō and Aykane followed the weeping boy and handed candy to him. The boy named Sune Kumiyaku, was happy. Kanzō helped the boy up and said that he would be good friends with him throughout his life. Personality Kanzō is often a boisterous and lively, and ready-to-go person wherever he goes. He enjoys combat and showing his strength to anyone who is willing to face him. He cares deeply for his teammates and is willing to protect them at any cost. Due to his lively nature, Kanzō is really loyal to his clan in result becoming the head of his clan when he got older. Kanzō is looked at as the group leader, particularly because he seems like the leader type. Even though he is deemed the leader of the squad, he considers his teammates more responsible than himself on most occasions. Kanzō has became very close to Aykane and acts brotherly towards her, protecting her from danger and others. Kanzō loves to play with Aykane's affection towards Kai Mori and when he gets the chance, he'll try to embarrass her in front of him. His actions with Sune are very friendly. He stands up for him when he gets down or made fun of. Kanzō as dreams about becoming the strongest in the village of Konoha and defeating both Kai and Naoto in a battle to see who is stronger. In his Infinite Tsukuyomi, Kanzō becomes the strongest in the village and makes Kai and Naoto his personal bodyguards. Appearance Kanzō's personality and fighting style as well as his attitude compliments his looks perfectly. Like most of his clan, he has a muscular build, strong jaw line, and a advance physical attraction. During Part I,Kanzō's attire consisted of dark grey pants reaching over his calves, a light red top with a semi-medium length collar. He dons small, black gloves with metallic plates onto the end of each. Under his top, he wore under amour of fishnets with a blue forehead protector on his right arm and blue sandals. During Part II, Kanzō is very much muscular than before now.His top is of a darker red, but with a lower collar. He wears a dark fishnet shirt that is revealed from the shirt's open parting. His head protector is still on his right arm and is a burgundy-brownish color. Now he has longer, fingerless gloves on with no metallic plates.He has on a golden belt he got from his comrade, Aykane, and dons black pants. For his sandals, he wears black ones with a white covering. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he marks the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. Two years after the war, he has grown a goatee, his face is more structured, and his hair is less spiky and hangs down towards the left. He wears the new standard flak jacket and longer, fingerless gloves that reach his upper arm. He has on black pants and new, taller sandals that reach passed his calves. - Abilities Taijutsu Kanzō's taijutsu is uncanning. His clan is known for their hand-to-hand close combat. Whether he pounds the ground or sends a wave of air for one of his punches, his power goes with it. During Part I, Kanzō seemed strong, but he didn't know how to convert his strength. This will eventually get him into massive trouble with enemies. During Part II, Kanzō's power seemed to surge within his body. He was able to transfer most of his chakra to his arms. Ninjutsu Kanzō has a special ability with a ninjutsu region. One of his ninjutsu has a Earth Release. Kanzō can summon Zō, his elephant partner Nature Transformation Kanzō has the Earth Release nature. He can create earth walls. = Stats Part I Introduction Arc Kanzō was seem to be a training fanatic. He would try to win over the little girls with is muscles, even though no girl was impressed. Chūnin Exam Arc Kanzō and his team took the Chūnin Exams together with the other rookies. During the Chūnin Exams, Kanzō was determined to become a Chūnin. His team mate, Sune, said he should give up on becoming a Chūnin if he kept boasting about his power. Kanzō took that to heart and a massive revelation about being a team player. In the second part of the exam, during the Forest of Death, Kanzō took Sune's advice and protected his partners, Aykane Hyuga and Sune Kumiyaku. Kanzō would then discover how he became the hero of Aykane and Sune. During the preliminaries, Kanzō faced an unknown shinobi from the Sound Village. He was more than ready to defeat his opponent. In the beginning, the sound ninja threw four bells, each in the directional ways. North, East, South and West. Kanzō was trapped in a sound wave. Kanzō was able to block the sounds of such jutsu, and rush with power in the Sound Shinobi's face. Using an Earth Release jutsu, Kanzō hit the Earth Fist with massive power, causing the Sound Shinobi to fly back and hit the wall. Invasion of Konoha Arc After the invasion of the village was staved off by the shinobi, Kanzō attended the http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Third HokageThird Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Part II Sai and Sasuke Arc Three-Tails Arc '' Main article: Three-Tails Arc'' Invasion of Pain Arc Kanzō was helping out by moving discarded boulders and rocks that were on top of other shinobi. Konoha History Arc '' Main article: Konoha History Arc'' Five Kage Summit Arc The news Danzo Shimura had replaced Tsunade as Hokage didn't surprised Kanzō that much. He doesn't care about the Hokage position that much. Chikara Arc '' Main article: Chikara Arc'' Adventures at Sea Arc Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Kanzō and his team became a great assest. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Kanzō stood with his teammates in a matter of fury. When the Zetsu were attacking, Team Hideo and Team Saran became a dominate force. Kanzō, Sune and Aykane stood with their backs facing each other, attacking for the three points. They had their code colors, the Tri-Fury. Kanzō was red, Sune was yellow and Aykane was blue. Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Kanzō was with his team. Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Kanzō and his team was seen with other shinobi. Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Kanzō was walking with Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Kanzō is seen walking with little academy ninja. Naruto 5: Blood Prison Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Naruto 7: The Last Video Games Kanzō Hausa is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *Kanzō's surname, "Hausa", can mean "Dark" (森) . * According to the databook(s): **Kanzō loves to train by himself, this way he won't hurt anyone with his massive strenghth. **During the time skip, Kanzō gets taller, bigger, and smarter. **Kanzō's favorite foods have lots of protein within them. **Kanzō has completed 54 official missions in total: 14 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 10 A-rank and 2 S-rank. ** Kanzō marries a Sunkagakure kinochi. Quotes *(To Aykane during the Chūnin exams) "You can do it Aykane-chan, we believe in you!" *(To an unknown foe) "You really think capturing my friends (Sune, Akyane, Kai, Naoto, and Raine), will bring down my spirit?! Ha! It only fuels it more! Agghhhhh! Now face the power of the Hausa's Earth power!" *(To Ten-Ten) "Really? Weapons?! The only weapons you need are these bad boys!" - He shows her his muscles and then proceeds to kiss them. *(To Choji) "Why eat chips, when you can eat veggies!" References Kanzō Hausa is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Eveclark on deviantART. Category:DRAFT